The Wedding Planner:Naitlyn Style
by LoveDensi36
Summary: A Nate/Caitlyn story based on the movie "The Wedding Planner". Trailer Inside
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

**Caitlyn Geller is one of the most popular wedding planners in San Francisco**

"Don't worry. I have everything under control. All you have to do it walk down the aisle and say "I do", everything else is taken care of."

"Thank you so much, Caitlyn. You're the best."

**But her love life isn't a fairytale at all**

"Cait, you haven't been on a date in almost a year."

"I don't need to go on a date, Mitchie. My life is perfectly fine without a guy. I love my career."

**What happens when she gets assigned to plan one of the biggest weddings of the year?**

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn and I'm your wedding planner."

"I'm Ella Davis and this is my fiancé Nate Gray. You may know him from Connect 3."

"Yes, nice to meet you both."

**What if she finds herself falling in love with the groom? **

"Mitch, I have a problem"

"What's wrong?

"I think I'm in love with Nate."

**Will she risk her entire career for the man she's in love with?**

"I don't know what to do."

"I know what you're going to do. You are going to finish planning this wedding and then forget about him."

"Mitchie, I don't know if I can do that."

**Or will she let the wedding go on and lose him forever?**

"Okay, everything is ready for us to start. Ella, are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you, Caitlyn for planning my perfect wedding."

"You're welcome; you and Nate are perfect for each other."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"You look beautiful, Carey. Jamie will not be able to take his eyes off of you."Caitlyn reassured another one of her clients. She has been planning this wedding for months and finally today is the day.

"Oh, Caitlyn, I don't know how to thank you for all this." Carey gushed excitingly. "I can't believe I'm getting married to the man of my dreams."

Caitlyn chuckled and answered "My pleasure. I'm just happy I helped. Now let's go so you can get married."

Carey hugged Caitlyn one last time "I just hope you find someone one day." she said before walking out the door

"Me too."Caitlyn whispered and followed the bride.

_Later that night_

"Oh, Mitchie, you have no idea how beautiful it was. Everything was just perfect for them both." Caitlyn gushed to her best friend "I just wish you and Shane would get married soon so I can plan your wedding. I am going to plan your wedding, right?" she asked half-joking

Mitchie snorted "No, I'm going to hire that one planner from New York." She said sarcastically

"I'm kidding, Mitch." Caitlyn replied "When are you and Shane getting married anyways?"

Mitchie stopped smiling for a minute "I don't know. I mean we've been dating for over 2 years now and he just doesn't propose."

Caitlyn put her hand on her friend's shoulder "its okay, Mitchie. I'm sure he will soon."

"Yeah I guess." Mitchie sighed "I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Good night."

"Night."

_The Next Day_

When Caitlyn got to work that day, she was greeted by a very perky girl with long auburn, curly hair with brown eyes, wearing a very pretty red dress.

"Hey, Caitlyn, Ms. Lisa wants to talk to you right away. She said it's something important" the girl told Caitlyn excitement in her voice

"Thanks, Lori. I'll go see her now and don't forget that we still need to pick up the flowers for the Bradley and Mason wedding today."Caitlyn said walking towards her boss' office

Lori smiled in return "Yes I remember, I'll pick them up on the way there."

Caitlyn nodded and knocked on the door to Lisa's office while Lori walked away.

"Come in"

Caitlyn slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?"

A woman in her mid 30s sat in a big chair with a very serious look on her face. "Yes, I have some news for you."

"Okay, is it good news or bad news?" Caitlyn asked nervously but curiously

"Good." Lisa answered and Caitlyn let out a sigh of relief "I have a new wedding for you to plan and it's a very important wedding so you better make it perfect because it's going to be on TV."

Caitlyn starred at her boss in shock "Wow, you're letting me plan a wedding that big?" she asked in surprise

"Yep, you're the best planner I have so I trust you to plan this wedding. It's going to be huge."Lisa said smiling

"Well thank you very much. I've very honored. Now, the most important question, who's wedding, am I going to plan?" Caitlyn asked eager to find out her next client

Lisa looked at Caitlyn excitingly "Okay, it's one of the most famous couple right now. He is one of the hottest and popular musicians, and she is a model for Forever 21. They have been engaged for about a year now and want a huge wedding and due to their celebrity status they want to have it live on TV. I'll let them tell you all the details."

"Okay, Lisa. I'll get to all of that later, but I still need the most important thing." Caitlyn said smiling politely

"What?" Lisa asked confused

"Their names. I don't know who they are."

"Oh, sorry. Get this; you are going to plan the wedding of Nate Gray and Ella Davis."

"Wow" was all Caitlyn could say at the moment

"I know, but I believe you can do it. Speaking of which, you need to get going."Lisa told her, suddenly remembering something

"Where?" Caitlyn asked confused

Lisa looked at Caitlyn excitingly "You are going to meet them in a few hours. They are coming to the Bradley/Mason wedding to see you in action. So make me look good."

"Oh, I have to go. I still have a million things to do." Caitlyn explained in a panicky voice

Lisa chuckled "Sure, go ahead. Tell me how it goes. Good luck."

"Thanks Lisa." Caitlyn said and left the room in a hurry.

_Few hours later at the wedding_

Caitlyn and Lori were going over the list one more time to make sure everything was good for the wedding

"Okay, so we have the cake, the flowers, and the rings, everything in check. We just need the bride to stop crying." Lori said trying to stay calm

Caitlyn looked at her as calm as ever "Don't worry about the bride, I'll take care of it. You just go out there and make sure the guests are okay."

Lori nodded and left the room to do as told, while Caitlyn made her way to the bride's room.

Once inside, she noticed that all the bridesmaids were surrounding the bride who was crying her eyes out. She slowly walked over to the bride and the bridesmaids quickly moved out of the way.

"Oh, Caitlyn, you have to do something. She won't stop crying "one of the bridesmaids, Chloe said panicking and relieved at the same time

Caitlyn looked at Mindy, the bride, who was crying harder by the minute. "Okay, ladies, why don't you give me some time alone with the bride to see if I can try to calm her down?" she said nicely

The girls nodded and quickly left the room.

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Caitlyn asked the bride softly "Why are you crying?"

Mindy looked at Caitlyn and stopped crying for a moment "I don't know if he's the right one for me. I mean I've known him since high school when I was the geek and he was the popular jock. We don't belong together" she explained through tears that were streaming down her face

Caitlyn took a deep breath before answering "He _is_ the right one for you. I can see it in his eyes. I know you belong together and so does he and so does everyone in that room. So stop doubting yourself and marry the love of your life, or everything I did will go to waste."

Mindy smiled and tried to fix her makeup "Thanks, Caitlyn. You're the best."

"No problem. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes while I check on everything out there. Are you going to be okay?" Caitlyn said

"Yeah, thanks." Mindy replied and quickly hugged Caitlyn before she walked out of the room.

_Hours later, at the reception_

Caitlyn was standing, drinking a glass of champagne, with a smile on her face, while everyone danced.

"Another happy couple and a beautiful wedding" she said to herself

"Yes, indeed it. Good job planning it" a male voice behind her said

She turned around to come face to face with one of the most attractive people she's ever met.

"How did you know I planned the wedding?" she asked curiously as the guy moved closer

He smirked "Well how could I not know? You're famous, Caitlyn" he told her

"How did you know my name?" she wondered slightly confused as to why a stranger would know about her

"Well, you are planning my wedding soon. I'm the famous musician." he replied with a smile

Shock was written on Caitlyn's face because she suddenly realized the man who stood in front of her, the one she could possibly like was the man who's wedding she was going to plan. She just met Nate Gray.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wow, you're Nate Gray? From Connect 3?"Caitlyn asked in disbelief starring at him

Nate opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a female's voice.

"There you are, Nathan. I have been looking for you everywhere" the voice said happily, kissing his cheek

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn and I'm your wedding planner."Caitlyn said introducing herself

"I'm Ella Davis and this is my fiancé Nate Gray. You may know him from Connect 3"the girl said excitingly

"Yes, nice to meet you both."

I mean how would you feel if you just met a perfect, handsome stranger only to find out he is getting married and not only that but _you_ are planning the wedding?

"Oh, this is awesome. You're one of the best wedding planners in San Francisco and we are so lucky you're planning our wedding."Ella said happily, hugging Nate closer to her

"El, calm down." Nate told his fiancé chuckling, making Caitlyn chuckle as well

Ella took a deep breath "Sorry, it's just that I'm really happy it's finally here. We're finally getting married and I just want it to be perfect" she explained

Caitlyn smiled "I know what you mean. The wedding means everything to a girl, right?"

"Yes, exactly" Ella cried while she and Caitlyn laughed

Nate shook his head at the two women in front of him "I don't understand what it is with girls and weddings. It's just a day."

Both Caitlyn and Ella turned to look at him suddenly "It's every girl's dream" they said in unison

Nate backed up "Geez, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

The girls giggled in response

"Oh" Ella said suddenly making both Nate and Caitlyn look at her

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked

Ella slapped her forehead "I completely forgot that I have a hair appointment at 6 and it's already 5:30. I have to go, I'm sorry."

Nate nodded "Well, do you need a ride?" he asked

Ella shook her head "No, it's okay. I'll take a taxi. You and Caitlyn start planning the location and everything for you. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, have fun." Nate said and gave her a quick kiss

"Bye Caitlyn, it was nice meeting you. And go easy on him, he's a guy, he doesn't know a lot." Ella yelled walking away

"Okay, Caitlyn where shall we begin?"Nate questioned turning to look at Caitlyn

Caitlyn lifted her finger to her chin, pretending to think, "Well we could start with your tuxedo if you want" she suggested

Nate smiled towards her "Whatever you say, wedding planner."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes "Whatever. Let's go."

_At the tuxedo store_

"So which one should we get?" Nate asked holding two suits in his hands

Caitlyn thought for a moment "Hmm, I don't know. Which one do you like?"  
"This one" he said pointing to a tuxedo with blue polka dot vest

Caitlyn shook her head and said "We'll get the other one "referring to the one with blue lines vest

Nate looked at her confused "What was the point of asking me, if you are going to buy the one you want?"

Caitlyn shrugged "I thought you were going to pick the right one" she replied innocently

"I'm a guy; I never know which one to pick." Nate said defensively

"That's true" Caitlyn agreed

Nate scoffed "Anyways, where do we go now?" he questioned walking out of the store, after paying for the tuxedo

"Well, I am kind of hungry. I didn't really get a chance to eat at the wedding." Caitlyn said looking at him

"Okay, then let's go get something to eat." Nate agreed as the two walked to Nate's car.

"So where do you want to go?" Caitlyn asked

"I don't know. What are you in the mood for?" he asked opening the passenger door for her as they go to the car

Caitlyn smiled getting in the car "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Nate smiled in return getting in the driver's seat

"What about Subway? That sounds really good right now." Caitlyn suggested

Nate chuckled "Okay, let's go to Subway then" he agreed and drove there

_Hours later_

"So I had fun today. "Caitlyn said getting out of the car

Nate smiled "Yeah me too" he said walking her to her door

When they finally reached her door, Caitlyn took her keys out of her purse and opened the door.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and Ella. I can't wait to plan your wedding" she said smiling

"It was nice meeting you too. See you tomorrow at 2, right?" Nate agreed

"Right. Well good night" Caitlyn told him, ready to close the door

"Night" Nate said once more before walking towards his car.

_The next morning _

Caitlyn woke up way too early this morning. She looked over at the clock next to her bed and saw that it was only 8 AM. She instantly groaned and laid back, hoping to fall asleep again. A half-and-hour she realized it was impossible because she was already awake and once she was awake, she would not be able to fall asleep again. So she slowly got up, careful not to wake Mitchie (who came home quite late last night). She made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. After doing so, she decided to look through some old photo albums of her family. While flipping through all the pictures, she found one particular picture which caught her eye. It was a picture of her mom (whom passed away when Caitlyn was just a little girl) and seeing that picture again brought tears to her eyes. So she sat on the floor in her living room, looking through old pictures of her mom.

Mitchie woke up with a smile on her face, remembering the previous night. Shane took her on a romantic date to celebrate their anniversary. She looked over to her right hoping to see her best friend still sleeping, but instead found an empty bed. She got up and walked over to the kitchen hoping to find Caitlyn there. On her way there, she found Caitlyn asleep on the floor, her head on the couch. Mitchie slowly walked back not wanting to wake her up. Instead she went back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

_Several hours later_

Caitlyn finally woke up feeling refreshed and no longer tired. She looked around and realized she was on the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was 1:45 in the afternoon. She jumped up and started running around getting ready, knowing she had to meet Nate and Ella in 15 minutes.

_Thirty minutes later_

Caitlyn finally got out the door and into her car. Once in her car, she realized she hadn't seen Mitchie since last night, so she texted her letting her know where she was. After 20 minutes of driving, she finally arrived at the place they agreed to meet. She walked faster than usual once she saw Nate and Ella waiting for her.

"I am really sorry I'm late. I overslept. I must have been exhausted. I'm sorry." Caitlyn quickly said, feeling guilty

Nate smiled genuinely "No problem. We're just glad you're here."

"Great, then let's get started." Caitlyn said smiling in return and the three started discussing wedding plans.


End file.
